


【仙流】神奈川两不同球队球员在更衣室发生关系被目击，遭调侃两队联姻

by AmeRukawa



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeRukawa/pseuds/AmeRukawa
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira, 仙道彰/流川枫
Kudos: 13





	【仙流】神奈川两不同球队球员在更衣室发生关系被目击，遭调侃两队联姻

【仙流】神奈川两不同球队球员在更衣室发生关系被目击，遭调侃两队联姻

相田彦一亲眼所见, 神奈川两名来自不同球队的球员在湘北更衣室发生了不可描述之事,。  
涉事的两名球员是来自宿敌球队的王牌球员,他们在湘北篮球馆的更衣室不可描述。  
当时其中一人没有控制自己的冲动,抛下正在进行的篮球赛即刻在更衣室不可描述，因此, 相田彦一戏称这意味着两队联姻。  
然而, 这两位球员并未意识到自己的行为已经被并不好糊弄的相田彦一识破，对此,相田彦一表示:“毋庸置疑的, 我都知道他们的名字。"但相田彦一决心保守秘密，因为那位没能克制自己的球员是自己最崇拜的学长。  
另一名随后赶来并察觉到暧昧气息的球员越野宏明还表示, 这两名球员是两个"高大漂亮的男人”。  
这个秘密在两队球员之间其实已经心照不宣，据称其中一队队长及另一队副队长已经发布了一份通知——禁止任何球员传播此事。  
据了解, 目前这两名球员已被确认存在违纪，但不会受到惩罚，因为其中一名球员作为队长具有本球队最高决策权，另一名球员则因为武力值过高无人敢制裁。

流川枫从国家青年队集训回来了。赤木和木暮已经退出球队专心应付升学考，樱木背伤初愈，但三井和宫城并没有丝毫松懈的打算，依旧想方设法在人员不足的情况下完成一定强度的训练，流川归队让湘北篮球队的士气都振奋了许多。陵南那边就有些不同，前队长鱼柱继承家业，新任队长仙道彰沉迷钓鱼，篮球队的气氛一时变得有些懒散，田冈教练急得脸上褶子都深了半寸。夏季的余热尚未消退，田冈摆摆手派相田彦一去码头再找找自家不靠谱的队长兼王牌，开始琢磨要不要再安排一场和湘北的对抗赛。  
安西教练欣然接受了陵南的邀请，即使孩子们再努力，他也看得出几位曾经的主力球员离开带给队员们的失落，来一场宿敌之间的比赛，或许可以让他们早些找回备战全国大赛时的最佳状态。  
其实仙道彰三天两头翘练习也不是没有原因的，他觉得心里有些烦闷。虽然他以前也以心情不好影响状态逃过了不少训练，但是诸如麻雀太吵，海水涨潮这样稀奇古怪的理由已经让田冈教练不再有耐心顾及仙道彰的心情。但这次，是真的有些伤脑筋。  
仙道还是一如既往地钓不到鱼，他干脆抛了个空竿，任由思绪乱飘。他突然想起全国大赛前和流川一对一那天，自己以前辈的姿态教导了那小子不少。两人确认恋人关系已经有一阵了，感情稳定，干柴烈火。流川问他全国赛有没有比他更强的人，他随口说了个记不太清的名字，流川眼里的火苗却因此很是亮了一下。当时仙道就有些不爽了，而这点不爽一直持续到流川离开神奈川去参加比赛，在好巧不巧流川不仅在赛场上遇到了那位北泽还对其展露了流川式微笑时达到了顶峰。  
仙道脑内似乎有根弦被狠狠地绷紧了，但他竭力控制着这根弦，至少等流川从国青队回来后见了面再断。  
结果流川枫就像知道他憋着一口气一样不想招惹他，集训回来后打了电话报平安就没有再联系，更别提见个面打打球一起洗个澡深入交流一下分别之苦什么的。因此听到田冈教练宣布这周末要进行和湘北的练习赛时突然就被点燃了打球的热情，竟然每天都按时参加球队训练还自己加练。那小子肯定比之前更不好对付，可我就是打算要欺负他。仙道一边琢磨一边发狠地拍着球，好像他拍的是流川枫的屁股。  
周末这天练习赛在湘北进行，田冈很欣慰仙道竟然没有迟到还老老实实在一边做热身，但湘北那边流川枫居然罕见地还没来，不能上场的樱木已经在一旁大吼大叫自诩下任队长了。  
“好了好了，比赛按时开始，不知道流川枫那小子和谁学的不守时的坏毛病。”湘北队长宫城请示了安西教练后，一边拍着手集合队员一边状似无意地瞟着仙道。仙道无奈地摊摊手，和越野一起招呼队员，却止不住地往门口张望。  
湘北和陵南人手不够都派上了以前的板凳球员，显然他们都还没有适应作为正选出场的节奏，仙道本就是大家熟悉的“七分力选手”，流川不在场更是让他打得兴致缺缺。这样的情况下两队比分黏黏糊糊地胶着，直到上半场结束，仙道坐在场边喝着宝矿力突然听到樱木花道骂骂咧咧起来，才看到流川整理着球衣小跑进球场。仙道装作浑不在意的样子收回视线撩起毛巾擦额头上的汗珠，错过了流川朝自己投来的目光。  
田冈始终认为流川枫才是决定胜利的男人，上半场懒懒散散不肯将拉大比分差让湘北惨败的自家王牌在对面派出流川后突然像吃了枪药一样斗志昂扬起来，陵南的比分突然上涨得很凶，相对的，湘北也迅速开始反击。但仙道今天似乎与往日不同，他格外乐于回应流川的挑衅。经过集训的流川显然比之前又成熟了许多，想到这些变化都来源于与他人的切磋和指导，仙道更加不吝惜和流川的正面交锋。面对仙道百分百的投入，流川更加兴奋，眼睛里都要冒出火。过这小子，真是没有原先容易了。仙道从流川身边闪过直冲篮下，却不想流川很快跟上起跳企图阻止仙道投篮。仙道并不躲闪，任由流川狠狠地冲撞过来。流川的指尖大概触到了篮球，篮球弹了弹未能入框。但大概由于上场前热身未能做足够，落地时流川脚踝一软，偏着身子就要摔倒，仙道立刻上前一步让流川倒在自己身上，再将他缓缓放在地上。湘北喊了暂停，彩子立刻上前为流川检查，幸好只是脚踝扭到，肿得不厉害，不影响站立和行走但比赛肯定没法继续了。  
“我在更衣室有药，我去帮他处理。”仙道轻轻隔开彩子要帮流川脱袜子的手，不由分说搂住流川的药将他半拖半抱去更衣室。  
比赛只得继续，两位王牌却已经不在场上。樱木继续叫嚣着要猴子称霸王，越野他们对仙道的举动了然于心，田冈早已习惯了自家王牌的任性，只得由着他去。  
“大白痴，只是扭到了而已。”流川想要挣开仙道的胳膊，却被箍得越发紧，直到进了更衣室仙道才将他放开，将流川摁在长椅上坐好，自己去翻包里的喷雾。  
“流川枫，我现在不想和你废话 。自己脱袜子。”  
流川本就纳闷仙道今天的冷淡和粗暴，现在语气都这样不温和，流川更气闷，索性翘起腿将伤脚一晃一晃去踢仙道的屁股。  
“你这小鬼！”仙道回身想握流川的脚踝，却怕伤到他，反手托起流川的小腿，将球鞋和袜子一并脱了下来，将喷雾均匀地喷在流川脚踝，轻轻按摩至吸收。  
流川冷着脸居高临下地看着半跪在地上为自己处理伤处的仙道，曲起脚趾去蹭仙道的胳膊：“你今天怎么了？”  
“你去国青队集训得很开心吧，球技提升不少嘛。”仙道顾左右而言他，抬眼看流川，眼底却全是戏谑。  
“还是不能打败你。”流川不满仙道的态度，偏过头皱皱鼻子。  
“今天没打多久，你要是不迟到，难说。”仙道不知流川为何会迟到，又不想主动去问。“刚才你是想盖我帽？太嫩了，没想到把自己扭伤了吧。”说着仙道轻弹了一下流川的小腿。  
“混蛋！别乱碰我！”流川将腿从仙道手里挣脱开，踹向仙道。“说了没事，还能踹你。”  
“乱碰吗？”仙道眯了眯眼，将流川踹在自己胸口的脚朝上压在流川身侧，“比这恶劣的也不是没有做过，流川君去了一趟国青队就选择性失忆吗？”  
流川不想搭理仙道莫名其妙的问题，想摆脱这样令人遐想的姿势却被仙道牢牢禁锢。  
“可这里没有失忆呢，想和你一起温习一下。”流川这才看到仙道秋裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一团，这混蛋该不会想在这里！  
“门我反锁了，但下半场的时间不多，可要抓紧时间。”手边没有润滑，仙道不由分说褪下流川的球裤，握住流川遇到空气稍稍昂头的分身，“只能拜托你努力一下了。”  
说完仙道便低头含住了流川，他已经熟悉怎样让流川得到最大的快感，快速地吞吐，一手压着流川大腿抚摸内侧光滑的皮肤一手撸动流川的根部。流川抗拒在更衣室里做这样的事，却并不想推开仙道，只能捂着嘴竭力控制不要发出羞耻的声音。大半个月的分离期间流川并没有自己解决过，仙道直接的刺激让流川难以招架，很快就交代在仙道嘴里。  
仙道将口中的东西吐在手中，“很浓嘛，没有自己做过？”仙道并不需要流川的回答，向流川展示了下手中的液体便将它们细细涂在流川后穴，轻轻按压紧缩的洞口做扩张。  
“啧，又变紧了。”直到穴口被按得稍稍松软，仙道才探入一根手指，内壁的软肉便立刻附过来挤压仙道的手指，分不清是推拒还是邀请，穴口死死咬住手指让仙道难以活动。“乖，放松。”仙道起身用膝盖分开流川双腿，将流川的球衣推至胸口，拨弄粉红的乳尖，在流川耳边呼出体温过高的气息，轻轻吻了下泛着水光的嘴唇转而亲吻由于快感而伸展的脖颈。这样亲昵的举动让流川很受用，克制不住口中溢出一声沙哑的呻吟。仙道仿佛受到鼓励般从漂亮的锁骨一路吻向被冷落的另一侧乳尖，吮吸啃咬换来流川更多的颤栗。直到乳尖变得嫣红肿胀，仙道才恋恋不舍地放过它们，用舌头撬开流川的牙关湿吻逼迫他无法吞下羞耻的声音。另一只手并没有停下，待流川稍稍适应了手指的侵入，仙道便又探入一指，缓缓抽动寻找能让流川失控的那个位置。在仙道制造的情欲里浮浮沉沉，流川眯着眼脸上泛起潮红，仙道已经侵入三根手指，毫不客气地攻击让流川呻吟出声的那点。  
感觉差不多不会让流川受伤了，仙道撤出手指，将球衣脱下丢到地上，拍拍流川的脸，手指上的黏液让流川脸越发红。“帮我脱裤子。”流川已经无暇顾及这是在更衣室，只渴望仙道的填充，哆哆嗦嗦伸出手将仙道的球裤拉下一截，比自己尺寸还要壮观的分身迫不及待地弹出来，顶端已经溢出动情的液体，流川看着眼前凶恶跳动着的东西忍不住咽了下口水。这样的举动落在仙道眼里十足得诱惑。“宝贝儿我知道你很想亲亲它，但我们时间不多，没时间热身了。”仙道将自己的球衣铺在地上，垫在流川膝下引导他趴好，一手将自己缓缓送入一开一合湿漉漉的花穴。整根没入时两人皆是一声满足的叹息，还未及仙道动作，外面传来一阵欢呼，大概是谁又进了球。流川突然想起这里是更衣室，后穴下意识地紧缩了一下。“** 别夹！”仙道倒抽一口气，惩罚般地一巴掌拍在流川白嫩的臀瓣上，却让流川又发出一声呻吟。“混蛋！”流川不满地回头望向仙道，可发红的眼角颤抖的声线实在没有什么威慑力，反而让仙道更加起了坏心思。“又骂我，你还是下面这张嘴巴比较乖。”仙道抽出性器，伸手将流川的腰按得更低一些，可以将下面已经被捅开的小洞看得更清楚。仙道用顶端戳着流川的穴口却并不进入，欣赏着那里一张一合吐出淫液的样子。“快…进来！”流川难耐地晃着腰，将屁股往仙道胯下送。“刚才在球场上很嚣张嘛，一个劲地撞我。现在是谁撞谁，嗯？”“仙道…啊……彰！”反击的语句还没来得及吐出就被撞碎在呻吟里，交合处噗滋噗滋的声音在不算宽敞的更衣室里格外淫靡。  
粗长的性器将紧致的甬道一次一次地捅开，内壁的媚肉紧紧吸附着不留下任何空隙，仙道被穴口咬得头皮发麻，抽出来定了定神，将流川翻过身，扯过来一个运动包垫在流川脑后，将两条长腿压至流川肩头，仙道一边大开大合地抽插一边恶劣地挑衅。  
“不愧是超级新人，连这里都好漂亮。睁开眼看看你是怎么吞掉我的。”流川不肯睁眼，仙道就发狠地撞那一点，直到流川极力压抑的呻吟带了哭腔，睁开泛着潮气的眼睛望着两人交合处，这一看就移不开眼睛，和流川的秀气白净不同，那里布满青筋形状粗长，连毛发都比流川茂盛许多，可偏偏能被流川容纳下，后穴在仙道抽出时贪婪地咬着不让他出去，又在他挺入时溅出汁水，弄得两人之间一片泥泞。  
外面的欢呼声一阵高过一阵，看来是已经到了胶着的白热化阶段，这里的战况只比外面激烈。球场上是两队你来我往的进攻，更衣室里却是仙道一味地欺负着进攻之鬼，不断说出挑衅的话却干得流川无力回嘴，只能发出一声声沙哑带着哭腔的浪叫，流川已经濒临高潮，仙道也不允许他擅自触碰性器，只发狠地撞击敏感点，让后穴和性器分泌更多的黏液，在他即将释放时又刻意放慢节奏，反复几次折磨得流川眼角溢出眼泪，叫的力气都没有。“只许和我一起。”仙道低沉的声音是致命的蛊惑，流川任由仙道掰开自己的臀瓣进入到可怕的深处，低声呜咽着承受一次比一次狂野的撞击。  
比赛似乎结束了，仙道听到似乎是湘北赢了，毕竟离开了自己的陵南不足以抵挡宫城和三井的进攻。“你又赢了我一次，我现在就讨回来。”仙道将流川两臂弯至膝弯，“自己抱住。”接着欺下身一边吻流川脖颈一边加快冲刺。  
“啊……慢……”流川在冲撞中已经无力计较仙道将这场自己没怎么参与的比赛记在账上，艰难地抬起头望向更衣室门口，生怕比赛结束有人过来，听到里面的交合声和自己的呻吟。  
“还走神？”仙道咬了流川颈侧一口，满意地听到一声轻呼，“说喜欢我。”  
“喜欢……啊……喜欢你。”  
听到流川软软地喘着说喜欢自己，仙道的心蓦地软了，不再忍心欺负他，一边含混地说着“我也喜欢你”一边低头去吻流川的泪水，一口一口啄吻流川的眼角脸颊和嘴唇。仙道估摸着外面听完教练点评大概就要用更衣室了，吻住流川的嘴巴和他交换口中的津液，加快了胯下的动作，每次都直击敏感点，后穴一阵酥麻，电流般的快感从下面直达头顶让流川忍不住叫出声。仙道感受到流川后穴的颤栗和紧缩，知道这是流川高潮的前兆，更快更深的抽插给流川和自己都带来一波又一波的快感，流川近乎崩溃的样子让仙道身心的征服欲都得到极大的满足。流川将腿环在仙道腰间，手臂死死扣住仙道结实的背，后穴一阵无法控制的痉挛绞紧仙道让他再也无法控制射精的欲望，将脑袋埋在流川肩窝闷哼着尽数射在流川后穴里。  
仙道埋着头喘了一阵子才从流川体内退出，那里一时无法完全合拢，已经被仙道摩擦成好看的嫣红色，流出乳白的精液格外漂亮。仙道胡乱拿过流川的内裤帮他擦拭了几下就替流川和自己穿好了球衣球裤，将流川湿答答的内裤放在自己口袋里。只穿着宽松球裤空荡荡的感觉让流川忍不住开合穴口，却挤压出了更多仙道留在那里的精液，泥泞的不适让他狠狠瞪了仙道一眼，仙道理亏地笑嘻嘻讨饶：“马上回去帮你清理嘛，枫你不要生气了。”  
“是你在生气吧混蛋！”流川并不迟钝，他觉察到了仙道今天的愤怒。  
“我，有些不开心这几天没有见到你，也没有联系，不过好像是我太小气了，在你面前就很容易失控。”仙道挠挠头，扶流川坐下帮他按着酸痛的腰。  
“爸妈回来了，半年没见面。”  
“哦。今天怎么迟到？不舒服吗？”  
“没事，不要紧了。他们今天飞回去。”流川又瞪了仙道一眼，因为今天会在球场上相遇所以激动到凌晨都没睡着这样丢脸的事他是绝对不会告诉仙道的。  
“待会去你家吧，帮你清理。”顺便打个加时赛。  
“喂！仙道学长！”相田彦一在外面拍着门。“教练让我先来看看你和流川君，他们训话结束就要用更衣室了！哎呀仙道学长你锁门干什么！”  
仙道将门拉开一条缝，看到只有好糊弄的彦一，笑眯眯地说：“替我给教练请个假！”  
“比赛都结束了干嘛不自己去讲……”彦一咕哝着，想探头看看流川却被仙道抬脚推开门抱着流川一阵风般跑掉的身影惊呆，等两人都要从后门消失才想起来远远喊一声：“仙道学长你要干什么！”仙道没有回答，只敢在心里默默回应：“干流川啊！”


End file.
